1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a touch sensor. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a touch sensor including an electrostatic discharge pattern.
2. Discussion of the Background
A display device, such as a liquid crystal display, an organic light emitting display, a portable transmission device, and other information processing devices, executes functions by using various input devices. Recently, an input device including a touch panel has been frequently used.
A touch sensing function detects a change in pressure applied to a screen by a display, charge, light, and the like, when a user approaches or contacts the screen with his/her finger, a touch pen, or the like, so as to write characters or draw pictures, thereby determining whether objects approach or contact the screen, along with contact information regarding the contact positions, and the like. The display may receive an image signal and display an image based on the contact information.
The touch sensing function may be implemented by a touch sensor. The touch sensor may be classified into various touch sensing types such as a resistive type, a capacitive type, an electromagnetic resonance (EMR) type, or an optical sensing type.
In the case of a resistive type of touch sensor, two electrodes spaced apart from and facing each other may contact each other as a result of pressure exerted by an external object. When the two electrodes contact each other, the contact positions and the like may be determined by recognizing a change in voltage depending on a change in resistance at the contact position.
The capacitive type of touch sensor includes a detection capacitor formed of a detection electrode capable of transferring a detection signal and detecting a change in capacitance of the detection capacitor generated when a conductor, such as a finger, approaches the sensor to determine whether contact has occurred, the contact positions, and the like.
The contact sensing sensor may be formed in the touch panel to be attached on the display device (an add-on cell type), may be formed outside a substrate of the display device (an on-cell type), and may be formed inside the display device (an in-cell type). The display device, including the contact sensing sensor, detects whether the finger of the user or the touch pen contacts the screen and the contact position information, thereby displaying the image according thereto.
These various touch sensors are disposed in the touch region, and may include touch electrodes to sense the touch and connection wire connected to the touch electrode. The touch region may overlap the display area. The connection wire may transmit a sensing input signal to the touch electrode or a sensing output signal of the touch electrode generated according to the touch to a sensing signal controller.
However, if any static electricity is accumulated at the touch electrode disposed in the touch region of the touch sensor, the touch electrode may malfunction, and touch sensing may not be performed in the corresponding portion.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and, therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.